


Торты, деньги, два осла

by Denshi_Alpha, JJeyWill



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Humor, Illustrated, Illustrations, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Этот неловкий момент, когда деньги пахнут, торт не удался, а настоящим сокровищем оказывается грёбаная...





	1. флафф

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на недельку Гинтамы на дайри, 4-10 октября 2017  
> Иллюстрации в тексте - J.Jey Will

Верный способ заставить детей засыпать вовремя — наполнить их дни такими ужасами, чтобы дети с радостью встречали наступление темноты. Шоё такой способ всегда казался непедагогичным, но он был готов изменить мнение, когда уже третью ночь подряд мимо дверей его спальни с гиканьем пробегали его воспитанники, хотя уже был объявлен отбой и им полагалось лежать в постели и видеть невинные детские сны про… Тут фантазия Шоё буксовала, он не представлял, о чём эти дети могут видеть сны. Но так или иначе, дисциплину нужно поддерживать. Шоё хрустнул костяшками пальцев, встал, накинул юкату, и пошёл вершить правосудие.  
К его появлению на пороге комнаты учеников дети улеглись и притихли, только посматривали на него блестящими в полутьме глазами, как у зверёнышей. Наверное, именно животные инстинкты заставили их лечь в постель, не дожидаясь воспитательных мер.  
— Не спится? — спросил Шоё.  
Ученики на разные лады подтвердили.  
— Мне бабушка на ночь всегда рассказывала сказки, — подал голос Кацура.  
Воспитанники с надеждой уставились на Шоё.  
— Я вам не бабушка! — Шоё хотел сразу расставить всё по полочкам, ведь сказки — это совсем не в его стиле, но учеников так просто было не сбить с толку. Они вылезли из-под одеял, загалдели, и теперь их уже было не успокоить.  
— Ладно, если ляжете и замолчите, я расскажу, — сдался Шоё и задумался. Сказку? В какой-то книге ему попадалось про философа и бабочку, но дети такое не поймут. Лучше что-нибудь реалистичное, что-нибудь поучительное, что пригодилось бы в жизни, например, про волков-людоедов, которые в смутное время всегда рыскали вокруг людских поселений, или про чужих дяденек, с которыми детям нельзя разговаривать… В общем, что-то такое, что должен детям рассказать учитель. Но тут ему вспомнилась другая история. То ли это было с ним самим, то ли он где-то слышал её, воспоминания Шоё всегда казались туманными. Но самую суть истории он помнил хорошо. Он сел на заботливо подсунутую кем-то подушку и начал: — В одном тёмном-тёмном городе, на тёмной-тёмной улице…  
— Это не про привидений рассказ? — тут же перебил его Гинтоки, тревожно хмуря брови.  
На него зашикали.  
— Нет, — успокоил Шоё.  
— Я их не боюсь! Если надо, я их всех победю! — Гинтоки нащупал катану, лежащую у его постели, и подтянул к себе поближе.  
Вообще, Шоё не позволял детям держать при себе оружие, но Гинтоки с мечом представляли собой едва ли не единое целое. Попробуй тут отбери.  
— Правильно говорить — побежу, — поправил Кацура.  
— Зура, тебя не спрашивают!  
— Я не Зура, я…  
— Заткнитесь уже оба, — прервал их Такасуги и все требовательно посмотрели на Шоё, ожидая продолжения.  
— На тёмной-тёмной улице появился один человек. На него бы обратили внимание днём, потому что он был чужой, а на этой улице все друг друга знали, но была тёмная-тёмная ночь и никто его не заметил. У него с собой был мешок золота.  
Ученики зашушукались. Большинство тут были детьми бедняков, для таких мешок золота — предел мечтаний.  
— Человек постоянно оглядывался и скрывался в тени, так как его преследовали очень важные, очень сильные противники. Это у них он утащил золото, потому что они хотели построить в городе огромную башню, которая притягивала бы зло. А человек не хотел, чтобы в город пришло зло. Он решил закопать золото, чтобы его никто не нашёл. Он заглянул в один двор, но там была большая собака. Она заметила человека и зарычала. В этом дворе прятать было нельзя. Он заглянул в другой двор, но там были грядки, и если тут спрятать золото, то его раскопают. Он заглянул в третий двор…  
— Я знаю эту шутку, вы будете говорить про дворы, пока мы все не заснём, — недовольно прервал его Такасуги.  
— Не перебивай, — погрозил ему пальцем Шоё и продолжил: — Он заглянул в третий двор, но там сушилось бельё, и если попытаться там что-то спрятать, то в темноте только запутаешься в простынях. Человек посмотрел в четвёртый двор…  
Воспитанники один за другим засыпали, даже Такасуги задремал с недовольным выражением на лице. Казалось, можно было дальше и не рассказывать, но слова будто сами всплывали в памяти Шоё. У него появилась уверенность, что он хорошо знал этого загадочного человека с мешком золота.  
— Человек решил спрятать золото в канализации, — тихо продолжил Шоё, даже не задумываясь о том, что деревенским детям и невдомёк, что такое канализация. — Спрятать так, чтобы никто, кроме него, не нашёл. А для этого нужно было оставить знаки…  
Шоё тряхнул головой. Казалось, он прямо сейчас вспомнит что-то важное, но вспомнить не получалось. Он осмотрелся и заметил, что все дети уснули. Значит, можно было уходить. Шоё уже начал было подниматься на ноги, но тут из-под одеяла высунулась рука Гинтоки и цепко ухватила его за рукав.  
— А как же знаки? — прошептал он. — Расскажите про знаки, и если я найду это золото, то десятую часть вам.  
— Хмм, по правде говоря, про знаки я запамятовал, — честно ответил Шоё. — Но если внимательно осмотреться на той улице, то наверняка что-нибудь отыщется. А если и вправду найдёшь клад, то можешь даже всё взять себе.  
— Нет, я всё же с вами поделюсь, — решил Гинтоки после короткого размышления. — Вы же эту историю рассказали, а без неё как бы я узнал? Может, даже Зуре тоже немного дадим. А Такасуги нет, пусть облезет! — Гинтоки довольно усмехнулся и сразу заснул. Шоё улыбнулся и покачал головой. Ох, дети. Но главным было, конечно, то, что он наконец сумел их утихомирить. Шоё поднялся с подушки и отправился обратно к себе.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/N1cCV73.jpg)


	2. приключения

Тиха и темна стояла ночь в одном из окраинных районов Эдо. Улицы были безлюдны в этот час, и лишь одинокая, заметно пошатывающаяся фигура в белом кимоно брела куда-то, едва не натыкаясь на столбы, периодически икая и негромко матерясь.  
Для ругани была причина. Гинтоки чувствовал зов природы, и игнорировать его дольше было невозможно. Вот только обстоятельства совсем не подходили, чтобы на зов природы ответить: никаких тёмных подворотен и подозрительных тупичков, только ряды аккуратных домиков за высокими заборами. Гинтоки про себя решил больше никогда не пить в незнакомых кабаках. Вот чем такое кончается: он оказался в скучном, сонном квартале, и того и гляди из какого-нибудь дома его заметит небезразличный гражданин и вызовет полицию, потому что Гинтоки ему показался подозрительным. К чёрту полицию! Разве что только если они не отвезут его в сортир.  
— И ддде тут прлчному члвеку спрвить нннужду? — вслух возмутился Гинтоки и нетвёрдой походкой, держась за забор, поковылял дальше.  
Зов природы с каждым шагом становился всё настойчивее. Кажется, настало время отбросить приличия, ибо ситуация безвыходная. Придётся воспользоваться чьим-то двором! Гинтоки глянул через один забор, и со двора немедленно на него затявкала собака. Конечно, с Садахару по величине эту дворнягу было не сравнить, но укус есть укус. Тем более, из-за роста Садахару кусал в голову, а эта псина дотянулась бы только куда пониже. До самого сокровенного. Гинтоки поморщился от своего слишком богатого воображения и пошёл дальше.  
За другим забором обнаружился маленький огородик с грядками.  
— От-тлично, щас мы туда удобреньица и добавим! — пробормотал Гинтоки.  
Он тихонько приоткрыл калитку и сунулся во двор, но тут откуда-то сверху ему на голову с грохотом упало ведро. Гинтоки взвыл, хватаясь за пострадавшую часть тела. Ведро было набито чем-то тяжёлым. Камни, что ли? Вообще охренели, так же и убить можно!  
В доме огородника, меж тем, зажёгся свет, и оттуда кто-то прокричал, что наконец поймает проклятых воришек и насуёт им дайкон в… Гинтоки не стал ожидать продолжения, пнул ведро, захлопнул калитку и как только мог быстро убрался оттуда. В его состоянии, а теперь ещё и с больной головой, это было недостаточно быстро, потому что вскоре за спиной он услышал топот.  
— Я тебе покажу! — кричал преследователь и обещал сотворить ещё что-то противоестественное с Гинтоки и овощами.  
— Чёртов извращенец, — пробурчал Гинтоки.  
[](https://i.imgur.com/iRtPwVj.jpg)  
Ноги заплетались и голова гудела. Быстрее передвигаться он не мог, и пришлось искать спасения в очередном дворе. Там очень кстати оказалось развешено бельё на просушку, и Гинтоки скользнул между слегка колышущихся на слабом ветру полотнищ. За простынями его точно видно не будет этому овощефилу. Гинтоки потёр оставленную ведром шишку и поморщился. Здоровенная! Хорошо хоть кровь не потекла.  
Тут Гинтоки заметил висящие рядом на верёвке трусы и ухмыльнулся. Может вечер ещё и не так уж плох? Он сдёрнул их с верёвки, но тут же разочарованно отбросил. Трусы оказались мужскими. Сплошные неудачи: мочевой пузырь сейчас лопнет, собака, огороды, белье… Гинтоки задумался. Где-то он уже слышал про такое. Гинтоки поднапряг память, и тут наконец ему вспомнилась история, которую когда-то давно рассказывал Шоё. В ней была почти такая же ситуация: первый двор с собакой, второй с огородом… Совпадение? Возможно, но есть один на миллион шанс, что сказочка Шоё на самом деле была не сказочкой. Гинтоки даже в туалет перестало хотеться, когда его осенило. Ведь Шоё был не тем, за кого себя выдавал, так может быть, и его рассказ был не выдумкой, а воспоминанием, и на самом деле где-то тут спрятано золото? Приметы ведь совпали: те же самые дворы. Хотя, конечно, прошло уже много лет, но проверить эту мысль стоило!  
Гинтоки прислушался. Звуки погони не были слышны. Тогда он выпутался из простыней, вышел на улицу и огляделся. Должны были быть какие-то знаки, когда есть спрятанное сокровище, на него всегда указывают какие-то знаки. Например, огромная, красная буква Х. Гинтоки внимательно осмотрел всё вокруг, но ничего подобного не было. Даже рекламы никакой не было видно, но это и ясно, тут не квартал Кабуки. На заборе была написана пара ругательств, да некую Марико обвиняли в лёгком поведении. Вряд ли это был знак. Тут взгляд Гинтоки упал под ноги на крышку от канализационного люка. На ней был какой-то узор, и Гинтоки подумал, что это неспроста. Ведь в истории Шоё тоже говорилось про канализацию! И если поразмыслить, то дома и заборы можно перекрасить, перестроить, а то и вовсе снести. Другое дело — канализационные люки. Они же, считай, вечные! Их крышки могут быть отличным знаком. Этот вопрос стоило изучить. Гинтоки присел, поднапрягся, снял крышку люка и покатил её домой. Завтра при свете дня и на трезвую голову можно будет осмотреть её повнимательнее, и тогда золотишко будет принадлежать ему!

***

Ночь оставалась тиха и темна, и вновь лишь одна фигура шагала по улице: в неизменных тёмных очках и форменном плаще, небрежно наброшенном поверх кимоно. Мацудайра игриво помахивал букетом цветов и бубнил под нос немелодичную песенку, суть которой сводилась к тому, что он предвкушал встречу с разлюбезной Марико и часы пьянящей страсти под звёздами и луной… Тут Мацудайра взглянул вверх, убедиться, что луна действительно светит. Это было очень неосторожно с его стороны. 

***

— Гин-сан! Гин-сан!  
Следующее утро для Гинтоки началось слишком рано и слишком громко.  
— Отвали, я хочу спать! — ответил он и накрыл голову подушкой.  
Но Шинпачи был настойчив.  
— Откуда у нас дома крышка от канализационного люка? — спросил он, продолжая немилосердно трясти Гинтоки за плечо.  
— Хватит меня дёргать, голова и так раскалывается, — простонал Гинтоки. — А крышку я принёс.  
— Зачем? Я целыми днями убираю и вытираю пыль, а вы притащили домой грязную крышку?! Да вы хоть знаете, сколько мы тратим на чистящие средства?! И эти царапины…  
— Да не ори ты, Пацуан! — перебил Гинтоки и наконец сбросил одеяло. Поспать всё равно ему уже явно никто не даст, даже Кагура проснулась и громко спрашивала из кухни, где завтрак. — Ты мне за эту крышку ещё спасибо скажешь. Сокровище уже практически у нас в руках. Ща я всё объясню.  
Рассказ не занял много времени. Гинтоки пересказал историю Шоё и свои вчерашние приключения и добавил, что крышка от люка важное доказательство.  
— Гин-сан, но как вообще можно зашифровать что-то в рисунке на крышке? — спросил Шинпачи.  
— Не знаю как, но он бы смог! Тем более, кроме крышек, там больше негде было оставить информацию. Не на заборе же писать!  
— Гин-чан, тебе пить меньше надо! — заявила Кагура.  
— Если вы мне не верите, я сам найду золото, а с вами не поделюсь! — пригрозил Гинтоки.  
Кагура пожала плечами и включила телевизор: для неё, кажется, разговор был закончен. Гинтоки бросил взгляд на экран и поморщился. И так утро не задалось, да ещё и по телеку Шинсенгуми! Хиджиката сурово пыхтел сигаретой, а его невзрачный прихвостень мелким бесом рассыпался перед журналисткой, рассказывая, что камеры наблюдения — это решительный шаг в сторону безопасности города. Ведь буквально вчера какие-то злоумышленники похитили крышку канализационного люка, и ни в чём неповинный гражданин в этот люк упал, в результате чего повредил себе ногу. И по просьбе этого гражданина, а также во благо всего города, теперь повсеместно будут установлены камеры наблюдения…  
Все оглянулись на лежащую у дверей крышку люка.  
— Интересно, кто в люк попал, не их горилла? — спросила Кагура.  
— Бери выше, из-за гориллы они бы так не стали волноваться, — ответил Гинтоки. — Но теперь вы видите, что я прав? Они тоже что-то заподозрили, иначе не стали бы следить за крышками люков. Сегодня же ночью мы должны достать ещё крышек, и тогда мы найдём путь к золоту!  
— А как же камеры? Теперь будет опасно воровать крышки, — забеспокоился Шинпачи.  
— Во-первых, не воровать, а брать взаймы, мы их потом вернём, когда разгадаем секрет. А во-вторых, во! — Гинтоки вытащил из кармана носовой платок, встряхнул его пару раз, чтобы избавиться от присохших козявок, и повязал на голову. — Так никто нас не узнает.  
— Да-а? — с сомнением протянул Шинпачи.  
— Естественно! Шинсенгуми ведь даже не понимают, что у них шеф — горилла, нас они точно не опознают. А вот Садахару могут…  
— Гин-сан, а зачем вообще там нужен Садахару? — удивился Шинпачи.  
— Как-то же надо довезти домой эти крышки! Я чуть спину не надорвал, пока одну докатил. Так что без Садахару не обойтись.  
— Садахару? — вмешалась Кагура. — Эй, эй, я не разрешаю Садахару участвовать в преступлениях! Он слишком молод для этого! Посмотри, какой он белый и пушистый!  
Гинтоки посмотрел. Очень белый. Особенно заляпанная в крови морда. Он вздохнул.  
— Ладно, так и быть, воспользуемся вот этим.  
Он с кряхтением поднялся с дивана, зашёл в свою спальню и выкатил оттуда за собой…  
— Зачем у тебя это в комнате, Гин-сан? — нервно спросил Шинпачи.  
— Тебе рано знать о таких вещах, — сказала Кагура. — Ты легковозбудимый.  
— Кагура-чан, пожалуйста, не смотри больше телевизор!  
— Хватит орать, вы оба. Это всего лишь ослик, мой старый друг. Мы с ним прошли через многое, — Гинтоки похлопал деревянный круп ослика.  
— Я не хочу об этом ничего знать, — пробормотал Шинпачи.  
— Да не делай ты такое лицо. Зато представь, сколько я смогу купить себе парфе на день рождения за то золото! — мечтательно закатил глаза Гинтоки.  
— Гин-чан, у тебя скоро день рождения?  
— Гин-сан, нам нужно оплатить квартиру!  
— И сколько я смогу выпить клубничного молока!  
— Тогда я подарю тебе немного суконбу!  
— А как насчёт выдать нам немного зарплаты?  
Их галдёж прервал звонок в дверь. Гинтоки поморщился: а вдруг это опять старая карга, пришла ругаться на шум? Но из-за двери никто не орал. Может, клиент?  
— Сходи, открой, — сказал он Шинпачи. — Но, если что, газет нам не надо, пылесос мы себе позволить не можем, и жизнь страховать не будем, а подозрительных личностей сразу гони прочь.  
Шинпачи кивнул и через минуту вернулся в комнату в сопровождении Кацуры.  
— Доброе утро, Гинтоки, Лидер! — бодро сказал тот.  
— Я же просил подозрительных личностей сразу прогонять! — простонал Гинтоки.  
— Если бы ты знал, зачем я пришёл, ты бы так не говорил! У меня есть аргумент, который раз и навсегда убедит тебя… — тут взгляд Кацуры, до этого фанатично устремлённый в светлое будущее, упал на ослика. — Ослик! Старый друг, с ним мы провернули много революционных дел. Гинтоки, я так и знал, у тебя в душе ещё горит огонь! Что ты планируешь на этот раз?  
— Ничего, что бы тебя заинтересовало, — лениво ответил Гинтоки, одновременно пытаясь вытеснить Кацуру обратно в коридор, что было не так-то просто.  
— От меня правду не скрыть! — Кацура ловко увернулся от очередного тычка, поднырнул под руку Гинтоки и проскользнул обратно в комнату. — Ты бы не достал ослика, если бы дело не было серьёзным! — он устремил на Гинтоки взгляд обличающий и требовательный.  
— Да что они так носятся с этим осликом? — поморщился Шинпачи.  
— Ладно, ладно, ты меня раскусил, — сдался Гинтоки. — Я сегодня ночью проверну одно важное дельце, против правительства, за права рабочих и всё такое.  
Кацура уже открыл было рот, но Гинтоки поспешно добавил:  
— Нет, твоя помощь мне не нужна! Дело в том, что это только моя личная миссия, ну, ты понял.  
— Конечно, понял! — подтвердил Кацура. Глаза его сияли. — Но потом ты мне обязательно всё расскажи! Нам нужно знать деяния друг друга, чтобы действовать наиболее эффективно, — он даже покивал своим словам.  
— Ага-ага. А сейчас мне нужно готовиться, обдумать тактику, пути отхода, всё такое, так что ты давай, иди, — махнул Гинтоки в сторону двери.  
— До встречи! За революцию! — воздел кулак Кацура и зачем-то выпрыгнул в окно.  
Наверное, от радости, решил Гинтоки.  
— А как мы будем готовиться? — обречённо спросил Шинпачи.  
— Мы будем спать, ночь предстоит долгая. Вон, бери пример с Кагуры, она первая всё поняла и уже готовится изо всех сил.


	3. юст

Хиджиката зажёг новую сигарету, плеснул в кофе ещё майонеза и покрасневшими глазами уставился на экран, последними словами ругая про себя Мацудайру. Ну угораздило старика свалиться в открытый канализационный люк, а Шинсенгуми-то тут при чём? Но нет, на следующий же день обозлившийся Мацудайра приказал установить по всему городу камеры наблюдения и следить за ними круглосуточно. Хиджикате, то ли в качестве особого наказания, то ли наоборот в знак особого доверия, пришлось смотреть на данные с камеры, которая находилась на том самом месте, где вчера пострадало самоуважение и тело Мацудайры. Сам Хиджиката склонялся к мысли, что это явно наказание — не отрываясь пялиться в экран восемь часов подряд, да ещё и в присутствии Окиты! Он пытался, конечно, объяснить, что это не его работа, и есть дела поважнее, но куда там! Видно, какой-то особо дорогой план у старика накрылся медным тазом, потому что он ничего слышать не хотел и требовал найти и покарать виновных, причём желательно анально и с особой жестокостью. Кондо тогда сочувственно похлопал Хиджикату по плечу и сказал, что проще недельку переждать, а там, глядишь, Мацудайру и попустит. Недельку! Да за недельку без его контроля такой бардак разведётся, что потом хорошо, если только месяц разгребать! Но оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами и делать, что велено.  
Хиджиката отхлебнул кофе и опять посмотрел на экран. На улице уже стемнело, но камера висела у фонаря, так что все прохожие непременно смотрели прямо в объектив и махали руками или строили дурацкие лица.   
— Вот идиоты, они что, камер никогда не видели? — мрачно буркнул Хиджиката, когда шумная компания молодёжи стала показывать неприличные жесты.  
— Может, они просто знают, что это вы за ними наблюдаете, — сказал Окита и многозначительно шевельнул бровями.   
Хиджиката чуть сигарету не перекусил и на всякий случай решил запомнить наглые морды с экрана. Люди, которые так относятся к авторитетам, явно способны на преступления. А если не на преступления, то на хулиганство уж точно. Хиджиката вообще не склонен был верить появившимся недавно слухам про заинтересованный в нём фан-клуб — он был почти уверен, что слухи распускает Окита — но мало ли.  
Работа была унылой и наверняка бесполезной, неужели злоумышленники будут настолько тупыми, что вернутся на место преступления? Хиджиката с нетерпением ждал окончания своей смены, но время всё тянулось и тянулось, как жвачка на жаре. В комнате действительно было жарковато — наверное, барахлила вентиляция. И то ли к вечеру она совсем плоха стала, то ли Хиджикате так казалось от усталости, но жарко стало настолько, что он даже развязал шейный платок и расстегнул пару пуговиц у рубашки. Какая разница, всё равно здесь не перед кем парад держать.  
Наконец поток прохожих иссяк. Хиджиката с удовольствием потянулся, так что позвонки хрустнули. Нет, сидеть в кабинете не для него, гораздо лучше патрулировать улицы, а то после целого дня у экрана даже спина разболелась. Это ужасно, он не выдержит целую неделю. От злости на бесполезность занятия начинала сильнее ощущаться и раздражать каждая мелочь, вплоть до привычной одежды. Хотелось сорвать её с себя и… и… надеть ту, что для тренировок — она свободная и уж точно не жмёт и не раздражает. Раздеться и выплеснуть злую энергию в упражнениях с мечом, да. Или хоть отполировать меч… Отличный план. К счастью, на сегодня наблюдение уже можно было заканчивать.  
— Хиджиката-сан, смотрите! — Окита отвлёк его от размышлений и указал на экран.  
Хиджиката взглянул и тут же выругался. Только он хотел закругляться, а происшествия тут как тут! Он присмотрелся. Фонарь высветил две подозрительные низкорослые фигуры. Подозрительным в них были, главным образом, повязанные на голову платки. В остальном же без труда можно было опознать серийных нарушителей общественного спокойствия — детишек из Йорозуи. Окита, кажется, тоже их узнал, судя по тому, как он напрягся. Но где же сам главарь?   
Не успел Хиджиката подумать о нём, как Гинтоки показался на экране, и тащил он за собой… Хиджиката сглотнул. Он был полицейский, он бывал во всяких местах сомнительной репутации (обычно, правда, чтобы вытащить оттуда Кондо или Мацудайру). Он знал, что это и для чего, но никогда не ожидал увидеть ослика вот так, на улице. По спине Хиджикаты пробежали мурашки, а к щекам невольно прилила кровь. Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от ослика, но в поле зрения ему попал тащивший того на поводке Гинтоки. Не слишком чистая тряпка на голове почти не скрывала его кудрей, грош цена такой маскировке. Эти озорные колечки волос, они были столь вызывающими рядом с осликом, они заставляли задуматься, скрывается ли в штанах Гинтоки такая же курчавая поросль…  
Хиджиката встревоженно тряхнул головой. Какого чёрта? Ему совершенно не интересно, что там в штанах у этого бездельника! А вот что эта троица делает в таком виде с осликом, это уже интересно. Хиджиката надеялся, что они не собираются устраивать для редких ночных прохожих демонстрации по использованию этого снаряда. Потому что — дети, несовершеннолетние! И потом, Гинтоки, сидящий на ослике и, скорее всего, при этом совершенно раздетый… постанывающий… Хиджиката подавился воздухом и затряс головой гораздо активней, пытаясь избавиться от неуместной картины перед мысленным взором и от ещё более неуместных на работе ощущений, которые она вызывала.  
— Сого, организуй патруль по адресу… — немного хрипло произнёс Хиджиката и, обнаружив, что внезапно позабыл адрес, взглянул на экран, где в углу должно было высвечиваться название улицы, на которой висит камера, и замер. Йорозуя из поля зрения исчезла, но в освещаемом фонарём пятачке показалось новое действующее лицо.   
— Чёрт побери, это же Кацура! — Хиджиката хлопнул ладонью по столу и подался вперёд, не веря своим глазам.   
Но тут невозможно было ошибиться. Только у Кацуры были такие роскошные, гладкие и наверняка шелковистые на ощупь волосы, ловившие сейчас отблеск фонаря. Только Кацура так грациозно нырял в тень, скрывая своё присутствие. Полы кимоно Кацуры при этом слегка распахнулись, и из горла Хиджикаты вырвался уже настоящий хрип, когда в темноте мелькнули мускулистые, бледные икры Кацуры. А затем тот с вызовом глянул в камеру, будто приглашая погнаться и схватить, прижать к стене, сковать наручниками и покарать именно так, как хотел Мацудайра — и пропал из виду.  
Хиджиката дёрнул воротник рубашки, отрывая следующую нерасстёгнутую пуговицу. Ему ужасно не хватало воздуха, а кожа как будто горела.  
— Сого, срочно посылай туда людей, — ткнул он пальцем в экран, уже не очень надеясь объяснить на словах.  
— Хиджиката-сан, с вами всё в порядке? Вы весь красный, — спросил Окита и наклонился к нему, словно собираясь проверить температуру.   
У Хиджикаты изо рта выпала чудом до того удерживавшаяся сигарета. Почему он раньше не замечал, какие у Окиты красивые глаза? Этот будоражащий контраст невинного взора и души настоящего дьявола! А какие длинные ресницы! И такая нежная кожа, на которой даже ещё щетина не росла! Словно персик, так и хочется укусить!  
— Я сам соберу патруль! — рявкнул Хиджиката, отпихнул Окиту, вскочил, уронив стул, и выбежал из кабинета так быстро, будто спешил на показ «Возвращения Педоро».   
Окита ухмыльнулся ему вдогонку и похлопал карман, где лежала почти пустая пачечка афродизиака. Это оказалось даже веселее, чем подсыпать Хиджикате в майонез пурген.

[](https://i.imgur.com/Zq9Q9Jj.jpg)


	4. юмор

Вообще-то, Кацура Саччан не интересовал. То, что она заметила, как он выпрыгнул из окна Гинтоки, можно было объяснить лишь тем, что у неё обострённое и тренированное восприятие, она обязана всё замечать, ведь никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться на задании. А также тем, что он чуть не сбил её с наблюдательного поста под окном, где Саччан, как и каждое утро, подслушивала, не смотрит ли он новости с этой Кецуно, к которой, как казалось Саччан, у Гинтоки был слишком нездоровый интерес.  
«Низко летит, к дождю, наверное», — машинально отметила Саччан про себя, провожая взглядом Кацуру. Ещё одна привычка настоящего шиноби — думать о погоде, это тоже может стать важным фактором. Важным фактором может оказаться всё что угодно, когда происходит такое значительное событие — приближается день рождения Гинтоки! Саччан об этом узнала буквально только что, и даже немного обиделась, что ей он никогда не рассказывал про свой день рождения. В конце концов, она его будущая жена, такие вещи ей положено знать!   
Хотя, возможно, он просто постеснялся? Саччан задумалась и спрыгнула с окна на землю. Странно, обычно стеснительностью Гинтоки не страдал. Саччан бросило в жар при воспоминании о всех тех случаях, когда он грубо и решительно наказывал её за воровство его белья, за подглядывание за ним в душе, и за то, что она пряталась в его спальне. По спине пробежали мурашки удовольствия, когда Саччан вспомнила увиденного в спальне ослика. Когда-нибудь она с ним познакомится поближе!   
— Ооо, Гин-сан, какой ты развратник! — простонала Саччан, обхватывая себя руками за плечи и выгибаясь в предчувствии будущего наслаждения.   
Держать такой предмет в спальне — вот какой Гинтоки необузданный самец! Стеснение точно ему не было присуще. Но что тогда? Может быть он волновался о том, что стареет?  
— Нет, Гин-сан! — закричала она. — С годами ты становишься только лучше, как хорошее вино!   
Случайный прохожий отшатнулся от неё, испуганный внезапным воплем.  
— Ты что тут шумишь? — внезапно спросил старческий голос за спиной.   
Саччан резко обернулась. Кто сумел так подкрасться, что не сработали её великолепные инстинкты (пусть и несколько затуманенные мечтами)?! Оказалось, это была Отосе, за позади которой маячила Катерина. «Хм, моя будущая тёща», — подумала Саччан. — «Лучше с ней быть повежливее». И объяснила про день рождения Гинтоки.   
— День рождения? — Отосе вздёрнула бровь. — Этот бездельник пусть лучше не надеется, что я ему в честь этого дам скидку на аренду! — проворчала она, старательно нахмурившись. — А что, ты никак собралась его поздравить?   
— Я думала подарить ему моё тело, ведь моё сердце ему и так принадлежит! — гордо ответила Саччан.  
Пусть и только что пришедшее в голову, но решение показалось ей великолепным.   
Катерина за спиной Отосе очень натурально изобразила, что её тошнит.  
— Вот в чём проблема с современными девушками, они совсем не понимают мужчин, — покачала головой Отосе. — Ты думаешь, это его порадует? Что он там не видел? И потом, ты и без повода постоянно готова его оседлать. А ведь всем умным женщинам известно, что кратчайший путь к сердцу мужчины через желудок!  
— Разве? Мне всегда казалось, что через грудную клетку ближе, — засомневалась Саччан.   
Отосе громко и презрительно фыркнула, словно заявляя, что Саччан с её точки зрения безнадёжна, и ушла в свою закусочную. Катерина проследовала за ней и только на пороге оглянулась с неодобрением.   
Дверь захлопнулась, а Саччан, пережив краткий приступ возмущения, задумалась. Отосе хоть и старая кошёлка, но, может быть, она всё-таки права? Если удастся впечатлить Гинтоки своими кулинарными способностями, это явно добавит Саччан очков в его глазах. Только чем впечатлять? Кроме натто Саччан толком ничего не умела. Может быть из него получится сделать торт? Ко дню рождения это бы отлично подошло. Она решительно кивнула и, не медля, отправилась на рынок за покупками.  
Однако там Саччан ждало первое препятствие — Отаэ почему-то тоже именно в это время решила пополнить запасы, и Саччан застала её перебирающей морковь и наводящей ужас на продавца своей улыбочкой. Саччан сначала и не думала к ней подходить, эта похотливая кошка слишком близко общалась с Гинтоки и явно жаждала утащить его в свои порочные сети. Вот, даже невинную морковку она перебирала с каким-то сладострастием! Но, с другой стороны, казалось, что Отаэ знает, что делает. Как ни противно было подобное признавать, но, возможно, она знала о готовке больше, чем сама Саччан. Может быть, имело смысл объявить временное перемирие и попробовать добыть у неё информацию о тортах? Саччан решила, что да. Она вышла из-за угла, за которым пряталась, и направилась прямо к цели.  
— Доброе утро, Отаэ, — пропела она. — Что-то ты рано проснулась для работницы ночного заведения.  
— Доброе, Сарутоби-сан. А ты что тут делаешь, неужели в твоём зоопарке перестали тебя кормить? — Отаэ, конечно же, не осталась в долгу.   
— О, уж ты-то про зоопарки знаешь побольше моего, ведь ты же сама горилла! — немедленно вернула комплимент Саччан, в пылу почти уже позабыв о своём решении.  
Между двумя девушками полетели искры, в воздухе застыло напряжение. Отаэ, с наисладчайшей улыбкой, поудобнее перехватила крупную морковину, а Саччан нащупала припрятанный кунай.  
— Дамочки, дамочки, если собираетесь тут устраивать скандал, то уходите! — в панике вмешался продавец.   
Саччан слегка очнулась.  
— Я не могу уйти! — она обернулась к продавцу. — Мне нужно купить всё для торта. Только самое лучшее, ведь это торт для моего любимого Гин-сана! Моего любимого, — подчеркнула Саччан, демонстративно не глядя на соперницу.   
Впрочем, она всё же стрельнула краем глаза — проверить реакцию.  
— Торт? С чего это? — Отаэ опустила морковку.   
В её глазах мелькнула озадаченность, а брови слегка нахмурились. Саччан восторжествовала.  
— Хотелось бы тебе знать, но я не скажу! — она подбоченилась, глядя на Отаэ с полнейшим превосходством. А затем всё-таки решила добить: — Хотя, так уж и быть, скажу: у Гинтоки день рождения! Ты не знала? Неудивительно, только я об этом знаю, ведь мы так близки!  
Саччан показалось, что Отаэ от досады покраснела. Так ей надо, пусть знает, кто настоящая невеста Гинтоки! Но Отаэ быстро взяла себя в руки и опять улыбнулась. Умела она собраться, достойная противница.  
— Ах, конечно, его день рождения! Естественно, я знала, но за делами слегка позабыла, — она покачала головой, будто сетуя на свою рассеянность. А затем добавила небрежно: — Между прочим, мой младший брат работает в Йорозуе, и мы с Гинтоки тоже очень близки. Может и мне следует приготовить торт? Ведь Гинтоки постоянно мне, ой, то есть, нам так помогает!  
Саччан прищурилась. Это был вызов, явный и бесстыдный. Ну что же, почему нет? Она покажет, что силой любви у неё получится торт гораздо лучше, чем у Отаэ.  
— Отлично! Тогда пусть каждая испечёт торт и отнесёт его Гинтоки, и мы посмотрим, чей ему понравится больше, — сказала Саччан.   
— О, я даже не сомневаюсь в результате, — Отаэ кивнула, соглашаясь.   
Совершенно случайно проходивший мимо Сейта ухмыльнулся: он-то знал, что Цукуё торты печёт лучше всех. Дело было за малым — уговорить её поздравить Гинтоки с днём рождения самодельным тортом. Сейта подозревал, что слишком долго уговаривать не придётся. Он для своего возраста неплохо разбирался в отношениях мужчин и женщин, потому был уверен, что если женщина краснеет и пытается мужчину избить, это верный признак симпатии. Возможно, когда-нибудь в будущем такое понимание симпатий ему ещё сослужит плохую службу, но прямо сейчас Сейта был уверен в себе и торопился домой, сообщить Цукуё о том, что узнал, и предложить поучаствовать, когда девушки будут мериться тортами.

***

— Папаша, давай мне всё, что нужно для торта! — заявила Саччан толстому лавочнику.   
Тот странно посмотрел на неё, словно она не в продуктовую лавку за этим пришла, а в магазин автомобильных запчастей.  
— Для какого торта? — спросил он наконец.  
— Для торта на день рождения моего жениха! — с гордостью пояснила Саччан.   
Пусть толстяк знает, что она девушка в отношениях, и не пялится так.  
— Раз это такое важное событие, может, лучше торт заказать в кондитерской? — с намёком предложил продавец, но Саччан была непреклонна, так что он со вздохом выложил на прилавок горку продуктов. Яйца, мука, сахар… Саччан с облегчением поняла, что это всё ей вполне знакомо. Но кое-чего не хватало.  
— А натто где? — требовательно вопросила она.  
Лавочник ещё раз посмотрел на неё, теперь уже с некоторым беспокойством и сказал, что в подарок, совершенно бесплатно, даст ей и женский журнал, в котором много хороших рецептов и ценных советов. Например, как голову подлечить. Зачем он про голову упомянул, Саччан не поняла, но от журнала не отказалась. Она взяла пакет с покупками подмышку и поспешила домой. Торт не мог ждать.

***

А Отаэ домой не торопилась. В своих кулинарных способностях она была вполне уверена — от её омлета люди просто в обморок падали, в конце концов! Но как передать консистенцию её фирменного блюда в торте? Если попробовать что-то вроде суфле… А сверху сахарную глазурь. На разрезе будет этакий контраст чёрного и белого, изысканно и ненавязчиво.   
И надо бы ещё чем-нибудь украсить торт сверху, конечно же. Отаэ задумалась. Неплохо смотрелась бы, например, поздравительная надпись. Тут она вспомнила, что дома лежит бутылка кетчупа, ею Отаэ тренировалась писать на омлете всякие милые глупости, вроде «Сдохни, извращенец~», когда в их клубе пытались расширить ассортимент и предлагать выпивохам кроме дорогого алкоголя и солёных орешков ещё и горячие блюда. Однако, когда повар чуть не спалил кухню, хозяин клуба решил, что лучше всё же ограничится орешками. А кетчуп у Отаэ так и остался. Если вылить его, а бутылку наполнить, например, вареньем, то может получиться неплохо!

***

Хинова оказалась верным союзником Сейты и даже не стала слушать возражения Цукуё про то, что её торты не так и хороши, и вообще нечего посылать её на кухню и относиться к ней как к женщине!  
— В конце концов, мы стольким обязаны Гинтоки, разве маленький тортик это большая плата за его помощь? — с улыбкой спросила Хинова.   
Цукуё сдалась.  
— Маленький тортик — слишком скромная плата, — со вздохом сказала она. — Если уж делать, то трёхэтажный!  
— Вот и отлично! — улыбнулась Хинова. — Ты займись тортом, а я соберу подарочную корзину, чтобы поздравить как следует.

***

Вечером того же дня Саччан привычным путём проникла в спальню Гинтоки, но, к её сожалению, на этот раз спальня была пуста, и постель холодна. Пришлось оставить торт дожидаться Гинтоки, чтобы тот смог порадовался, когда вернётся. Саччан положила торт на футон, чтобы Гинтоки совершенно точно понял, что это для него, и забралась в комод, ждать появления именинника.  
Раздумывая в ожидании, Саччан стала вспоминать советы журнала. «Вложить в торт частичку себя», — этот ей особенно понравился. Сначала она хотела сделать такой торт, в котором могла бы поместиться сама, чтобы потом выпрыгнуть и сделать Гинтоки особый сюрприз. Возможно, Гинтоки захотел бы облизать с её кожи крем, в котором она непременно бы перемазалась. Или же, ещё лучше, наказать её, такую дрянную девчонку, за небрежное обращение с едой. Однако, в её духовке коржи для торта такого размера совершенно не помещались, и потому пришлось всё-таки сделать маленький. Правда, Саччан удалось неплохо сымпровизировать, и она не могла дождаться, чтобы увидеть наконец реакцию Гинтоки. 

***

Цукуё хотела занести торт и поздравить лично, но чем ближе она подходила к дому Гинтоки, тем больше её одолевали сомнения. Прилично ли приносить торт в такой час? Ведь, стараясь сделать всё как можно лучше, она провозилась с выпечкой аж до позднего вечера. Достаточно ли торт большой, и хватает ли на нём крема? А, может, стоило положить побольше фруктов? Вообще, не слишком ли это назойливо с её стороны — приносить торт? И чем больше она волновалась, тем сильнее хотелось для храбрости выпить. Наконец, она не выдержала и достала из подарочной корзины одну из бутылочек саке.   
Это было большой ошибкой. К офису Йорозуи Цукуё подошла уже совершенно пьяная, и, с трудом удерживая свою ношу на весу, заорала:   
— Эй, Гинтоки, выходи, забирай свой торт!  
Конечно же, никто не вышел, потому что в этот самый момент Гинтоки с товарищами разгадывал тайны канализации. Но Цукуё об этом не знала и решила, что Гинтоки это нарочно.  
— Ну и пошёл ты! — крикнула она и метко запустила тортом в окно так, что он размазался по всему стеклу.   
Подарочную корзину с фруктами и спиртным Цукуё решила оставить себе и ушла, гордо выпрямив спину и пошатываясь.

***

Немногим раньше Отаэ постучала в дверь, но никто не открывал. Тогда она достала из-за косяка ключ и отомкнула замок. Были свои преимущества в том, что Шинпачи тут работал: она знала, где хранится запасной ключ.   
В офисе Йорозуи никого не было, только Садахару похрапывал в уголочке. Он приоткрыл глаз, но узнал Отаэ и лаять не стал. Она поставила торт на стол и ещё раз его осмотрела. Выглядел и правда неплохо. Единственное, что Отаэ немного волновало — она забыла заменить кетчуп чем-нибудь сладким, потому надпись «С днём рождения, Гин-сан!» была томатно-красной, пахла помидорами и гораздо лучше подошла бы к рису, чем к торту.  
— Может, не заметит, — оптимистично пробормотала Отаэ и ушла.   
Пусть торт будет сюрпризом к возвращению Гинтоки!  
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Садахару принюхался. Пахло не то чтобы вкусно и даже не совсем съедобно. Но желудок Садахару был закалён мусорными баками О-Эдо. Обычно, конечно, когда дома очередной раз заканчивался корм, он промышлял содержимым баков, но когда уже совсем одолевал голод, Садахару мог похрустеть и самими баками, так что торт совершенно точно не должен был доставит проблем. Корма-то ему перед уходом хозяева насыпать забыли.   
И таким образом из трёх тортов в итоге остался только один.


	5. ангст

Сборы отряда и стремительная поездка по городу помогли развеять тот постыдный морок, что ни с того ни с сего овладел Хиджикатой ранее, но это, пожалуй, было единственным положительным моментом.  
— Хиджиката-сан, Кацура и другие подозрительные личности не обнаружены, — сообщил ему один из подчинённых. — Мы проверили всю улицу и близлежащие переулки, но результат нулевой.  
Хиджиката плотнее сжал губы и коротким кивком отпустил докладчика. Действительно, на улице не было ни души: ни троицы из Йорозуи, ни Кацуры. Впрочем, было бы, вероятно, слишком большой удачей всё же застать их на месте предполагаемого преступления. И даже все крышки люков были на месте, кроме той одной, что пропала ещё вчера — вместо неё люк временно прикрывала пара сколоченных вместе досок. Хиджиката бросил на асфальт окурок и яростно затушил его каблуком. На этот раз операция по поимке террористов оказалась совершенно бессмысленной, только время потратили. Затем он осознал, что только что сам нарушил общественный порядок, намусорив. И подал отрицательный пример и без того не самым благовоспитанным подчинённым. Настроение тут же упало ещё на пару пунктов. Они только что потратили полчаса на поиск хоть каких-нибудь улик, и Хиджиката, хоть и надеялся, но по-настоящему не верил что они найдут что-то мало–мальски важное. Это было бы слишком хорошо — чтобы неуловимый Кацура оставил после себя какие-либо следы. И действительно, все патрульные отрапортовали, что не найдено ничего, кроме обычного мусора. Пришлось приказать возвращаться в штаб.   
Но сам Хиджиката решил остаться. Он подозревал, что даже если они не нашли Йорозую на этой улочке, те всё равно рано или поздно вернутся домой, и там-то Хиджиката сможет их подстеречь и по крайней мере выписать штраф за непристойное поведение на публике. Ведь таскать с собой ослика явно самое настоящее непристойное поведение, нарушение общественного спокойствия, и вообще, это аморально!   
Решив прогуляться, Хиджиката отправил патрульную машину назад, приказав продолжать следить за камерами и сообщать ему, если что-то произойдёт, а сам побрёл в сторону офиса Йорозуи. Вокруг было тихо, в некоторых домах горел свет, и настроение у Хиджикаты стало меланхоличным. Наверное, за этими окнами прямо сейчас сидят за столом счастливые люди, у них поздний семейный ужин, они обсуждают со своими близкими, как прошёл день… А кто спросит Хиджикату, как прошёл его день? Бумага для написания очередного отчёта? Не то чтобы он рассчитывал завести когда-нибудь нормальную семью, конечно, но всё же… Лицо Мицубы само всплыло в памяти Хиджикаты, и он отчаянно затянулся очередной сигаретой. Не было смысла думать о том, что не сбылось, да и никогда не могло сбыться.  
Наконец он дошёл до квартала Кабуки и попал на более оживлённые улицы. Неоновые рекламы подмигивали ему, из открытых дверей баров и клубов гремела музыка, свет от фонарей окутывал розовой дымкой весёлые гуляющие парочки, пьяных офисных работников и шумных зазывал. Хиджиката недовольно осматривался. Завтра ведь рабочий день, а тут, казалось, время застыло и постоянно царит пятничный вечер. Мимо прошёл на заплетающихся ногах какой-то мужчина в расстёгнутом пиджаке и с галстуком на голове, и Хиджикате сразу захотелось арестовать его за нарушение общественного порядка. Как он мог расслабляться, в то время как сам Хиджиката даже после тяжёлого рабочего дня должен караулить злоумышленников? В этот момент Хиджиката совершенно не думал о том, что подстеречь Гинтоки по возвращении того домой была его собственная идея, и никто его этим заниматься не заставлял.  
Дойдя до офиса Йорозуи, Хиджиката занял наблюдательный пост в узком промежутке между домов напротив. Закусочная на первом этаже была открыта, туда то и дело входили подозрительные личности, а выползали ещё более подозрительные. Но сейчас Хиджикате не было дела до простых пьянчужек, он охотился за более крупной рыбой — осликом! В смысле, за человеком, в выгуле этого ослика повинным.   
Шло время, на улице становилось прохладно, а никто не возвращался, и на втором этаже здания всё ещё не было заметно никаких движений. Чем дальше, тем больше всё становилось бессмысленным. Сидение перед экраном, выезд, теперь вот засада… День определённо был не из самых удачных. Да ещё и сигареты кончались. Хиджиката уже даже начал подумывать о том, чтобы плюнуть и отправиться домой в казармы, но тут он увидел, как в окно Йорозуи влезла женщина с тортом, и ещё более убедился в мыслях, что моралью тут и не пахло. Нет, нужно оставаться и наконец проучить Гинтоки хорошенько за культивирование разврата.   
Только Хиджиката вновь утвердился в своём решении, как увидел идущую к офису Отаэ с тортом в руках. Опять торт! И почему уже второй человек к Йорозуе идёт с тортом? Это уже начинало становиться подозрительным. Хиджиката присмотрелся и увидел на нём кроваво-красную надпись, поздравляющую Гинтоки с днём рождения. Хм, в таком случае, по крайней мере, становилось ясно, почему сюда несут торты, а то Хиджиката уже начал было подозревать, что тут пытаются открыть нелицензированную кондитерскую. Но легче Хиджикате от этого не стало.   
На его прошлый день рождения он в подарок получил бутылку майонеза от Окиты, скормил её бездомной собаке и убедился, как и подозревал, что майонез был с пургеном. Кондо подарил купон на массаж в каком-то подозрительном клубе, а Ямазаки — для разнообразия нормально написанный отчёт. То, что оказалось в коробке, подписанной «От фан-клуба» Хиджиката предпочёл не вспоминать. Он всё ещё ради своего же спокойствия считал, что фан-клуб — просто шутка Окиты.   
А тут вот как хорошо устроился этот кудрявый бездельник: к нему косяками ходят красотки с тортами. Хиджиката почувствовал себя непонятым, одиноким, а ещё очень замёрзшим.   
Он продолжил наблюдение и увидел, как Цукуё запустила в окно тортом. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Хиджиката даже не успел вмешаться и пресечь хулиганство, а сама нарушительница спокойствия мгновенно скрылась.   
— Сумасшедший дом какой-то, — пробормотал Хиджиката, глядя на расползшийся по стеклу и стене дома крем.   
Хиджиката задумался, когда последний раз он ел торт, но не смог вспомнить. По правде говоря, он сладкое и не любил, но сама мысль о том, что к другим вот ходят женщины и приносят еду, его раздражала. Почему к нему на порог не является красотка с ведром майонеза в одной руке и блоком сигарет в другой?  
Хиджиката вытащил из пачки последнюю сигарету, сунул в зубы. Порыв холодного ветра чуть не затушил огонёк зажигалки и заставил содрогнуться от холода. А затем, как будто этого было мало, на город обрушился крупными каплями дождь, и особо меткая погасила с таким трудом зажжённую сигарету.  
— Ну погоди, ловелас, в каталажке мне расскажешь в деталях, что ты делал на улице с осликом! — мстительно пробормотал Хиджиката, зажёг новую сигарету, устроился поудобнее и стал ждать.


	6. мистика, ужасы

Ночь в одном из окраинных районов Эдо была всё ещё тихой и тёмной. Жители аккуратных домиков за опрятными заборчиками сидели за поздним ужином, обсуждая невероятные для сонной улочки события: сначала неизвестные украли крышку от канализационного люка, потом Шинсенгуми всюду камер понатыкали… Это явно что-то означало, но мнения жителей района разделились. Одни считали, что у Марико притон, и на это собирают доказательства, другие — что это происки аманто, которые следят за честным народом по каким-то своим, инопланетным причинам. Каждый был уверен в своей правоте, однако все они были одинаково далеки от истины.   
А пока жители обсуждали эти животрепещущие вопросы, по улице кралась уже знакомая нам троица. Шинпачи старательно отворачивался от камер, справедливо полагая, что если сестра узнает о его ночных похождениях, ему не поздоровится. Кагура, наоборот, радостно махала в каждую. Гинтоки же было не до них: он пыхтел и ругался, таща за собой ослика. Оказалось, его колёсики совсем не предусмотрены для того, чтобы на них кататься по улицам, так что ослик спотыкался об каждый камень или неровность на дороге и всё норовил вырваться из рук. «Как живой», — подумал Гинтоки и поёжился.   
Наконец они добрались до места. Люк без крышки был небрежно прикрыт досками, в остальном же с прошлой ночи улица ничуть не изменилась.  
— Так, — сказал Гинтоки, отпуская верёвку ослика и стараясь отдышаться. — Теперь просто нужно собрать крышки с других люков, и денежки, считай, наши! — Он заозирался по сторонам.  
— Вон там ещё одна крышка, Гин-чан! — Кагура потыкала пальцем дальше по улице, в темноту.  
— Вперёд! — приказал Гинтоки и вновь с кряхтением потащил ослика за собой.   
Шинпачи со вздохом поплёлся следом. Они подошли к следующей крышке, и Гинтоки попробовал её поднять. Но крышка, в отличие от вчерашней, поддаваться даже не собиралась.  
— Пацуан, подсоби! — прохрипел Гинтоки, упорно продолжая тянуть изо всех сил.  
Ведь как-то же он вчера одну снял, значит, и эту можно! Шинпачи вцепился в люк с другой стороны и подёргал. Крышка не сдвинулась, будто издеваясь над ними.  
— Кагура!   
— Не буду! Я леди, не стану я трогать грязную крышку с канализации, — Кагура демонстративно отвернулась.  
— Да какая ты леди?! — возмутился Гинтоки.  
— Не буду! — Кагура топнула ногой, оставив в земле внушительную яму.  
— Ладно-ладно, — пробурчал Гинтоки, решив, что настаивать — себе дороже. — Шинпачи, давай ещё раз.   
Они взялись за крышку заново, однако через пять минут напряжённого пыхтения и бесполезных усилий плюхнулись на землю рядом с люком. Единственным результатом были поломанные ногти.  
— Гин-сан, а я тут подумал… — осторожно начал Шинпачи. — Может, нам всё же не надо собирать крышки?  
— Как не надо? Я же тебе сказал, крышки — это ключ к золоту!  
— Да, четырёхглазый, ты слишком быстро сдаёшься! — Кагура хлопнула его по спине так, что очки Шинпачи чуть не слетели. — Попробуй ещё раз!  
Шинпачи закашлялся.  
— Я хотел сказать, может, просто зарисуем то, что на крышках изображено? — предложил он, поправляя очки. — Тогда не надо будет их таскать.  
Гинтоки вытаращился на него. Невероятно, но у Шинпачи возникла хорошая идея! Гинтоки подосадовал, что такая замечательная мысль не пришла в голову ему самому, и уже порадовался было облегчению задачи, но вдруг сообразил кое-что.  
— Вечно ты ерунду говоришь, — сказал Гинтоки, морщась от разочарования. — На чём зарисуем? И чем? У меня с собой даже огрызка карандаша нет.  
Шинпачи покопался в карманах и молча выудил оттуда блокнот и ручку.  
— Ну надо же! — удивился Гинтоки такой запасливости. — Давай сюда!  
Он протянул руку к блокноту, но Шинпачи прижал тот к сердцу, явно не желая отдавать.   
— Гин-сан, лучше я сам буду рисовать, — сказал он.   
— Да ты даже пишешь как курица лапой, если ты станешь рисовать люки, то точно упустим что-то важное, — возразил Гинтоки и требовательно затряс рукой.  
Шинпачи вздохнул, перевернул блокнот задней обложкой кверху и отдал Гинтоки. Тот, не упустив такой жест, немедленно перевернул блокнот обратно и пролистал.  
— Эй, Гин-сан, не читай! — возмутился Шинпачи, но было поздно.   
Гинтоки заржал.  
— Что это вообще такое? «Оцу-чан, моя любовь взбудоражила мне кровь, а твои крутые песни будоражат мои чресла», — прочитал он с выражением. — У тебя что, никак половое созревание началось?  
— Оцу-чан объявила конкурс на новый гимн фан-клуба, — обиженно пояснил Шинпачи, однако покрасневшие скулы его выдавали. — И я ношу блокнот с собой, потому что ведь не угадать, когда нагрянет вдохновение.  
— За такие тексты к тебе разве что полиция нравов нагрянет, — авторитетно заявила Кагура.  
— Кагура-чан, да что ты вообще…  
— Прекратили разговоры! — прервал Гинтоки, не желая больше отвлекаться. — Нужно заниматься делом.   
Он поставил ослика у забора и зарисовал первый люк. Потом они перешли к следующему, а затем к третьему. С каждой новой крышкой их компания всё больше мрачнела: рисунки на них оказались абсолютно одинаковы. Если на крышках и было зашифровано хоть что-то, то явно слишком незаметно. После третьего люка улица упёрлась в перекрёсток. Гинтоки осмотрелся.  
— Гин-сан, нет тут никаких знаков, — вздохнул Шинпачи. — Я же сразу говорил, что эта затея не выгорит, не может быть, чтобы тут было что-то зашифровано.  
— Ничего ты не говорил! Вот вернись во вторую главу и проверь, ничего подобного там не было, — сказала Кагура.  
— Кагура-чан, не ломай так четвёртую стену! Мы же не в аниме!   
Тем временем Гинтоки заметил очередной люк и подошёл к нему. Он хотел было снова начать зарисовывать — кто знает, может, истина откроется, если перерисовать все и взглянуть на картину в целом — но внезапно кое-что заметил.  
— Шинпачи! Кагура! Идите сюда! — позвал он.   
Они подошли.  
— Вы видите? — Гинтоки указал на крышку, внутренне ликуя, так как в итоге оказался прав.  
— А что мы должны видеть?  
— Это просто джастевей, как и на всех прошлых крышках.  
Гинтоки усмехнулся. Конечно, дети, что с них взять. Такую загадку по силам разгадать только зрелому уму.  
— У него руки подняты! — драматично сказал он и поднял свои — для большей доходчивости.   
Однако заявление не возымело эффекта.   
— И что? — спросила Кагура.  
— Что-что, — передразнил Гинтоки. — У всех джаствеев на прошлых крышках руки были опущены. Не просто так, они указывали вниз! Сокровище прямо тут, в канализации, туда нам и надо!  
— Почему-то я так и знал, что этим кончится, — обречённо пробормотал Шинпачи.   
Они вернулись за осликом и пошли к люку без крышки. Теперь, когда золото, казалось, было в осязаемой близости, Гинтоки ощутил прилив сил, поэтому ослика за собой тянул быстро и бодро. Вдалеке зазвучали полицейские сирены, но ему и в голову не пришло, что это за ними. Гинтоки отпихнул прикрывавшие люк доски и посмотрел внутрь. Вопреки ожиданиям, там воняло не слишком гадостно, и к стене были приделаны металлические скобы в качестве ступенек. Несомненно, всё было продумано!  
— Спускаемся! — решил он и взвалил на спину ослика.  
— Его тоже потащим, что ли? — изумился Шинпачи.  
— Ты бы не бросил на улице фигурку Оцу-чан! — пояснил этому непонятливому Гинтоки, смело полез в люк и незамедлительно застрял.   
— Так не пойдёт, — сказал он. — Сейчас я туда залезу, а вы мне спускайте ослика.   
На этот раз получилось, и Гинтоки с осликом наконец оказались внизу. Гинтоки запрокинул голову и позвал:  
— Кагура, лезь теперь ты! Не бойся, если что, я тебя поймаю!  
Кагура явно хотела отказаться и всё ещё считала себя леди, которой не пристало лезть в канализацию, но Гинтоки намекнул, что она просто боится, и Кагура тут же спустилась. Последним лез Шинпачи, и вот Йорозуя в полном составе с осликом оказались на дне люка.   
Здесь было очень темно. Гинтоки вытащил из кармана завалявшуюся там зажигалку и сразу же пожалел об этом: на контрасте с её маленьким огоньком окружающая темнота казалась ещё более чёрной. Он подумал, что был бы не против вернуться домой за фонариком, а заодно и за солью, благовониями и какой-нибудь мантрой для отпугивания злых духов. Это только по телевизору показывают, что в канализации живут дружелюбные гигантские черепахи, которые любят лепёшки с сыром и помидорами, а в реальной жизни всё могло быть совсем не так. Но мысль о том, что деньги совсем рядом, гнала его вперёд.

[](https://i.imgur.com/oIBkoVI.jpg)

— Пошли! — сказал он, мужественно игнорируя мурашки, стайками бегавшие по спине.   
И двинулся вперёд подсвечивая дорогу, чтобы не упасть в какой-нибудь отстойник.  
Никто из троих не заметил, что в канализацию следом за ними проскользнул Кацура и предусмотрительно задвинул за собой доски над люком.  
Троица кладоискателей медленно продвигалась вперёд. Гинтоки совсем не так представлял себе канализацию, он ожидал подземную реку дерьма (и весьма рад был её отсутствию), а тут скорее длинный подвал с огромными трубами, из которых слышалось вязкое бульканье. Он поёжился. Слишком легко было представить, что сейчас какую-нибудь трубу прорвёт и всё затопит, и они так и не обнаружат никакого золота. А ведь они прошли уже порядочный кусок! Золото должно было уже найтись, или хоть какие-то ещё знаки, на него указывающие. Если золото вообще было. Гинтоки впервые посетили сомнения, и он даже капельку пожалел, что пошёл на эту авантюру. Обычно он клаустрофобией не страдал, но тут давило осознание, что он под землёй и буквально на расстоянии протянутой руки от весьма дерьмовой смерти. По крайней мере глаза немного привыкли к темноте и свету зажигалки, и теперь можно было разглядеть на стенах пушистую, влажную плесень.  
— Гин-сан, Гин-сан, — внезапно подёргал его за рукав Шинпачи.   
Гинтоки дёрнулся, саданулся макушкой о низкий потолок и чуть не уронил зажигалку.  
— Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, сдурел, что ли?! — заорал он.   
Но Шинпачи замечание проигнорировал. Он тревожно озирался и прислушивался, и это зрелище отнюдь не вселяло в Гинтоки хорошее настроение.  
— Гин-сан, тебе не кажется, что тут есть кто-то, кроме нас? — прошептал Шинпачи, подавшись к нему поближе. — Мне кажется, я слышу позади шаги…  
— Э-это просто эхо! — быстро ответил Гинтоки, чувствуя, как по спине стекает холодный пот, а мурашки вырастают до слоновьих размеров. — И чего ты шепчешь?  
— Я не хотел пугать Кагуру-чан, — всё также шёпотом пояснил Шинпачи.  
— Придумаешь тоже, да её разве испугаешь? — фыркнул Гинтоки куда громче, чем надо бы. — Кагура, ты же не боишься?  
Тишина.  
— Кагура-чан?  
Тишина.  
— Кагура??!  
Гинтоки обернулся и посветил зажигалкой в направлении, откуда они пришли. Кагуры не было видно.  
— Она пропала! — в панике шёпотом завопил Шинпачи и опять вцепился в рукав Гинтоки. — Я же говорил, за нами следят!  
— Да не дрейфь, может, ей просто надоело, и она ушла домой, — с надеждой предположил Гинтоки.   
Он очень старался верить своим словам.  
— И ничего нам не сказала? Мы должны её найти! Вдруг с ней что-то случилось?!  
— Пацуан, да сам подумай, с ней что может случиться? В какую-нибудь яму улетит?  
— Да-а. Они все здесь летают, и вы тоже будете летать, — раздался вдруг откуда-то незнакомый голос.   
Гинтоки взвизгнул и уронил зажигалку. Стало темно.

***

Тем временем Кагура вышла из-за изгиба трубы. Она отходила всего на минутку, ей понадобилось в туалет, а туалетов, как назло, в канализации не было предусмотрено. Хотя, казалось бы, тут им самое место. Кагура надеялась, что её отсутствие заметят и подождут, но теперь вокруг было темно и тихо.  
— Гин-чан? — позвала она. — Эй, это не смешно!  
Никто не ответил. Неужели они пошли дальше без неё? Оставили её одну в темноте?  
— Гин-чан! Шинпачи! — позвала она погромче, но опять никто не отозвался.   
В глазах у Кагуры защипало, но она решила, что не будет плакать. Раз так, она просто уйдёт домой, а эти двое пусть сидят в канализации, сколько им влезет. Может, она даже прикроет люк сверху чем-нибудь потяжелее, чтобы не так просто было выбраться. Вот только в какую сторону был выход? Кагура поняла, что совершенно потерялась в темноте. Она чуть не стукнула по трубе от досады, но подумала, что если трубу прорвёт, будет только хуже. Она прислушалась в надежде, что услышит голоса Гинтоки и Шинпачи. Где-то капала вода, и в темноте что-то зашуршало, но того, на что Кагура надеялась, не было. Она тихо шмыгнула носом и тут увидела свет. Она даже зажмурилась поначалу, но потом пригляделась.  
— Зура! — удивлённо воскликнула она.  
— Лидер! — так же удивлённо ответил Кацура.   
Самообладание мгновенно вернулось к Кагуре.  
— А что ты тут делаешь? — подозрительно спросила она.  
— Я решил помочь Гинтоки в его революционной деятельности, — гордо ответил Кацура. — Элизабет тоже поможет, он с боеприпасами подойдёт чуть попозже. Я знаю, Гинтоки говорил, что сам справится, но ведь всегда лучше, когда рядом крепкое плечо товарища.  
— Хороши товарищи, — хмыкнула Кагура и пожаловалась: — Они меня тут бросили, а сами убежали вперёд.  
— Не может быть! — воскликнул Кацура, воинственно махнув фонариком. — Гинтоки своих не бросает. Вдруг на них напали? Что если тут была засада? Нам нужно торопиться! Лидер, вперёд!   
И они устремились дальше по пахнущему плесенью подвалу.

***

— К-кто здесь? — спросил Гинтоки, на всякий случай выставляя впереди себя ослика. — Покажись!  
Откуда-то просочился красноватый свет, темнота расступилась, и Гинтоки с Шинпачи увидели его — бледного человека с большой головой, в грязно-белом костюме и рыжими патлами. Он улыбнулся им, и в улыбке было слишком много зубов, чтобы она казалась дружелюбной.  
— Я канализационный клоун Пениснайс, будем знакомы! — сказал он.  
Гинтоки тихонько хрюкнул. От пережитого нервного потрясения любая мелочь казалась смешной, а уж такое имя и подавно.  
— Как-как, говоришь, тебя звать? — переспросил он.  
— Канализационный клоун Пениснайс, — повторил человек, и Гинтоки, уже не стесняясь, заржал вслух.  
— Гин-сан, прекрати, он же не виноват, что его так зовут, — укорил его Шинпачи. — Меня вот родители вообще хотели назвать Шонпачи, в честь Шона Коннери.  
— Да ладно тебе, Пацуан, смешно же! И что ты тут делаешь, Пенис Найс? — посмеиваясь, спросил Гинтоки.   
Он считал, что разобрался в ситуации: этот странный человек, наверняка, просто какой-то бездомный, который решил спрятаться в канализации от надвигающихся холодов, а теперь пытается их напугать, чтобы они не сообщали в полицию.  
— Вас жду, — ответил канализационный клоун и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Особенно тебя, Шинпачи-кун. Как продвигается твой гимн для Оцу-чан? Ты знаешь, Така-чин свой уже закончил и отправил ей по почте. На розовой бумаге с сердечками~  
— Что? Что-оо? Да как он посмел! С сердечками?! — разъярённо заорал Шинпачи.  
— И знаешь что, знаешь что, Шинпачи-кун? — сладким голосом пропел Пениснайс и внезапно рявкнул: — Ей понравилось!  
— Не может быть! — Шинпачи побледнел.  
— Эй, эй, чувак, успокойся, это же просто стихи, — потрепал его за плечо Гинтоки.  
— Ей понра-а-авилось, — продолжил клоун. — Она хочет сделать Така-чина новым президентом фанклуба!  
— Только не это! — простонал Шинпачи и сполз на пол, схватившись за голову.  
— Пацуан, ты что, плачешь, что ли? — спросил Гинтоки. — Слушай ты, хрен с горы, не знаю, откуда ты узнал про его гимн, но я не позволю над ним насмехаться, это можно только мне!  
— Смотри-ка, какой дерзкий, не люблю таких. А ведь когда-то всё было иначе. Ты был таким милым мальчиком. Правда, дружок? — спросил Пениснайс, и внезапно из теней за его спиной выкатился ещё один ослик. Гинтоки замер. Этот ослик совсем не походил на его верного, безобидного деревянного друга, который сопровождал его даже в канализации. Его глаза были похожи на огромных раздавленных мух, а в полуоткрытом рту виднелись зубы, до отвратительного похожие на человеческие.  
— А помнишь, Гин-чан, как мы тогда с Кацурой и Шоё-сенсеем… — скрипучим голосом, пробирающим до самой подкорки мозга, начал псевдоослик.  
— Заткнииись! — взвыл Гинтоки и выхватил свой боккен.   
Где-то сбоку продолжал всхлипывать Шинпачи, но сейчас было не до него. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы злобный ослик сболтнул лишнего.  
— Иначе что, убьёшь меня, совсем как когда-то убил…   
И опять Гинтоки не дал ему договорить, а замахнулся боккеном. Но и клоун, и второй ослик будто растаяли в воздухе, и только со всех сторон слышался их злобный смех. Гинтоки чувствовал, что его трясёт. Что происходит? Перед глазами всё плыло, и тут он почувствовал, что лицо его чем-то накрывают. Он начал отбиваться.  
— Гинтоки, Гинтоки, да успокойся ты! Это просто противогаз, — сказал знакомый голос.   
Гинтоки наконец смог сфокусировать зрение и увидел рядом Кацуру и Кагуру в противогазах и Элизабет, который заботливо натягивал противогаз на Шинпачи.   
— Тут в канализации полно ядовитых испарений, от них, говорят, и галлюцинации бывают, — голос Кацуры через противогаз был приглушённым.  
Гинтоки потряс головой. В ушах у него тонким визгом отдавался голос Пениснайса: «Проклятая утка! Ненавижу уток! Если бы не утка, я бы пообедал вашими кишками!».  
— Так что, Гинтоки, что ты собирался провернуть здесь во имя революции? — спросил Кацура. — Могу я присоединиться? Тебе не помешает верный товарищ рядом!  
Гинтоки заметил, что неестественный красный свет погас и подвал освещали только фонарики Кацуры и Элизабет. Теперь стало видно, что они находятся в помещении с огромным металлическим чаном. Похоже, там производилась очистка канализационных вод. Из помещения выход был только один — тот, по которому они и пришли. И золота в этом помещении явно не было. Весь поход оказался напрасным.  
— С планом покончено, мы возвращаемся, — кое-как справившись с разочарованием, сказал Гинтоки.  
Затем кинул обессиленного Шинпачи на ослика, и они все бесславно отправились домой под нескончаемые вопросы Кацуры о том, что же было сутью этой революционной деятельности.


	7. бытовуха

Как только они выбрались из канализации, Гинтоки сдёрнул с себя противогаз и с наслаждением вздохнул. Уже после пары глотков свежего воздуха у него в голове окончательно прояснилось, и Гинтоки понял, что всё же поторопился вылезать. Да, прямо на дороге мешок с золотом не валялся, но можно же было простукать стены, вдруг там где-то потайная дверь? Или, может, золото спрятано где-то в путанице труб? Гинтоки хотел было немедленно вернуться назад, тем более, теперь у них были противогазы и фонарики, но посмотрел на остальных кладоискателей и понял, что они не в форме. Шинпачи, всё ещё опухший от слёз, тряпочкой висел на ослике, Кагура дулась, потому что считала, что её бросили в темноте, Кацура дулся, потому что никто ему так и не рассказал, что они вообще в канализации делали, а Элизабет… с Элизабет как всегда было ничего не понятно. И Гинтоки махнул рукой, с сожалением признавая, что сегодня уже точно нет смысла пробовать спуститься в канализацию опять. Нужно только как-то увести у Зуры противогаз и фонарик, и тогда можно будет предпринять ещё один поход. Ведь не может быть, чтобы знаки, так точно указавшие на место, где спрятаны сокровища, ошибались!  
— Ладно, пошли домой, — сказал Гинтоки, решительно кивнув сам себе.  
Вторая попытка не за горами, а сейчас пора сваливать с места, где столько камер, тем более что платки с головы у всех потерялись во время подземных путешествий.  
— Я есть хочу! — капризно сказала Кагура, с намёком, что ей должны компенсировать все переживания.  
— Все хотят, но нечего, — ответил Гинтоки и первым зашагал в сторону дома, ведя за собой ослика и пытаясь по возможности обходить лужи, оставшиеся после дождя, который, как оказалось, успел пролиться на город, пока они по подземельям ползали.

***

Тем временем Хиджиката всё ещё упрямо стоял напротив офиса Йорозуи. Он вымок под дождём и чувствовал, как неумолимо надвигается простуда. Что ж, это он тоже припомнит, когда арестует извращенца с осликом! В его мрачные размышления ворвался старческий голос:  
— Господин полицейский, вы долго тут ещё будете стоять? Мои клиенты пугаются!  
Хиджиката вылез из тени, где пытался под крышей спрятаться от последних капель дождя, и увидел Отосе. Вот ведь пронырливая старуха, не только его заметила, а ещё подкралась к нему так ловко.  
— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы я беспокоил ваших клиентов, — недовольно ответил он. — Вон, уже четвёртый человек за сегодняшний вечер от вас на четвереньках выползает.  
— А обычно в это время уже десятый бы выползал, — невозмутимо возразила Отосе. — Может хоть зайдёте к нам, погреетесь?  
На секунду это предложение показалось Хиджикате весьма заманчивым. Сейчас бы не стоять на улице холодной октябрьской ночью, а сидеть у стола в баре, выпивать что-нибудь этакое, слушать пьяные разговоры, вдруг там проскользнёт ценная информация… Но нет, ведь он уже так долго продержался в засаде! Чутьё подсказывало, что ждать осталось недолго.  
— Не могу, я при исполнении, — с сожалением сказал Хиджиката. — И вообще, идите, не мешайте проводить следствие!  
Отосе вздохнула и вытащила откуда-то бутылочку саке.  
— Тогда вот, за счёт нашего заведения. Чтобы господин полицейский не помер тут от холода.  
Она сунула бутылку Хиджикате и удивительно резво для своего возраста вернулась в закусочную, так что Хиджиката не успел ни возмутиться, ни попытаться бутылку вернуть. Но он решил, что вряд ли это можно расценивать как взятку, скорее как добровольное пожертвование от сочувствующего населения. Хиджиката откупорил бутылку, понюхал, потом решил выпить самую капельку, чтобы согреться… К тому моменту, как у дома наконец нарисовалась троица из Йорозуи с Кацурой и Элизабет, Хиджиката был уже тёпленький.  
Как только он увидел Гинтоки с осликом на поводке, Хиджиката выскочил из своего укрытия, тут же отметив, что саке было крепким - аж ноги теперь заплетались. Кацура же молниеносно натянул противогаз.  
— Именем закона, Йорозуя, ты арестован! — крикнул Хиджиката, угрожающе махнув пустой бутылкой.  
— За что это, интересно? — лениво поинтересовался Гинтоки.  
И даже ничуть не дрогнул и не испугался, скотина такая.  
— За непристойное поведение в общественном месте! — ответил Хиджиката и немного смущённо кашлянул: — А конкретно, за, кхм-кхм, ослика.  
— Какого такого ослика? - очень натурально изумился Гинтоки. - Это безмоторное транспортное средство. Видишь, я на нём вожу своего сотрудника, — Гинтоки кивнул на Шинпачи, и тот вяло помахал рукой.  
На самом деле Шинпачи давно уже успокоился, но пользовался случаем отдохнуть, справедливо считая, что в Йорозуе он работает больше всех.  
— Меня тоже покатай, Гин-чан! — попросила Кагура.  
— Тебе ещё рано на подобном ездить, — отмахнулся Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Если с такой точки зрения смотреть, то и правда — транспортное и безмоторное. Но у него был и другой козырь в рукаве.  
— А ещё ты арестован за пособничество организованному терроризму! У тебя контакты с Кацурой! — Хиджиката обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Кацуру в противогазе. — Кацура, ты тоже, кстати, арестован!  
— Я не арестован, я…  
— Он работник городской канализации! — перебил его Гинтоки. — Буквально только что оттуда вылез. Да, Зура?  
— Я не…  
Тут ему по голове прилетело табличкой.

— Он не просто работник, а заслуженный работник! Потому он противогаз никогда не снимает. Чтобы в любой момент можно было опять нырнуть в гущу событий, — пояснил Гинтоки.  
— Ври побольше! Я узнал эту утку, она всегда за Кацурой таскается! — разозлился Хиджиката и попробовал вытащить катану.  
Но рука была занята бутылкой, в которой ещё что-то оставалось, и нормально вытащить всё не удавалось.  
— Это не утка, это Элизабет, — глухо поправил Кацура из-под противогаза.  
Похоже, помимо тероризма, он ещё и любил всех постоянно поправлять.  
— Да не спеши с выводами! - Гинтоки всё продолжал гнуть своё. - Таких уток в городе полно! Ты же не думаешь, что у Кацуры одна-единственная? И вообще, сколько сейчас времени?  
Хиджиката так удивился внезапному вопросу, что даже теребить меч прекратил.  
— Около часа ночи, наверное? - с сомнением протянул он. А затем вскнулся: - Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Вы оба арестованы!  
— Хэ-эй, не спеши так! - Гинтоки заулыбался. - У меня, между прочим, уже день рождения. Давай ты не будешь меня в день рождения арестовывать?  
— А вместо этого что, пойду к тебе чай с тортом пить? — ядовито осведомился Хиджиката.  
— С каким тортом? — спросил Гинтоки.  
— Пока ты шатался по городу, тебе там принесли, — махнул рукой Хиджиката.  
— Ух ты, торт! — воскликнула Кагура и ринулась в дом, волоча за собой Гинтоки, а тот — ослика, с которого наконец стряхнул Шинпачи.  
«Никакого уважения к закону!» — подумал Хиджиката. Уже арестованному человеку убегать не положено! Пришлось на слегка нетвёрдых ногах проследовать за ними.

***

Кагура первая вбежала в комнату и осмотрелась. Торта не было видно.  
— А где-ее?! — обиженно спросила она.  
Гинтоки огляделся и заметил на столе поднос. Совершенно пустой, но при ближайшем рассмотрении поцарапанный зубами. А смущённо прятавшийся в углу Садахару позволил сложить два и два.  
— Кагура, твоя псина всё сожрала!  
— Не называй так Садахару! И он был голодный!  
Тем временем в дом зашли и Кацура с Элизабет и Шинпачи, и даже Хиджиката притащился следом. Стало тесновато, и Гинтоки решил убрать ослика в спальню от греха подальше. Но самый опасный грех, оказалось, именно в спальне и подстерегал.  
— Это что ещё за… — пробормотал Гинтоки, разглядывая стратегически оставленный на его постели торт.  
Вообще, сиськи Гинтоки любил, конечно, но это уже был явный перебор. И потом, это что, действительно торт такой?! И как это есть, такое?!  
— Гин-сан, может, я чай сделаю? — сунулся в спальню Шинпачи, сразу заметил торт и взвизгнул: — Гин-сан, это что, с-с-си…  
Сказать это слово он так и не смог.  
— Чего вы тут застряли? — в спальню заглянула Кагура.  
— Кагура-чан, не смотри! — крикнул Шинпачи, но было поздно.  
— О, торт, в форме сакурамочи, круто! — обрадовалась Кагура, подхватила торт и вынесла из комнаты.  
— Точно, сакурамочи! Молодец, Кагура-чан! — с облегчением выдохнул Шинпачи. — Я пойду чай поставлю! - и исчез на кухне.  
Гинтоки достал припрятанную бутылку саке: он чувствовал, что одним чаем тут не обойтись. Предчувствие не обмануло — только он вернулся к незваным гостям, как Хиджиката волком глянул на него и сказал:  
— К обвинению в непристойном поведении добавились отягощающие обстоятельства.  
— Ты про торт? Это сакурамочи, а не то, что ты подумал. Ну ты и пошляк, Хиджиката-кун! — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
— Я так и думал, что это не то, что кажется, Гинтоки бы никогда! — подал голос Кацура.  
Гинтоки хотел было посоветовать ему молчать, чтобы лишний раз не отсвечивать и не нарываться, но тут Шинпачи принёс чай, Кагура тарелки с ложками, и пора было торт резать.  
— Погодите, давайте сначала тост, — сказал Гинтоки и налил три стаканчика саке. — За меня!  
— Поздравляю! — сказал Кацура и попытался выпить, не снимая противогаза.  
— Пусть тебе повезёт, как Мацудайре, — сказал Хиджиката, решив, что надо хоть немного соблюсти приличия и сказать что-то хорошее.  
— Это как? — подозрительно спросил Гинтоки.  
— Он вчера в канализацию свалился и ногу сломал, но зато нашёл там мешок золота!  
Гинтоки аж стаканчик выронил и застыл, как громом поражённый.  
— Мешок золота? В канализации? — переспросил он, надеясь, что ослышался.  
Хиджиката кивнул и залпом выпил своё саке. Повисла тишина, и только Кацура всё ещё тыкался в стакан противогазом.  
— Не переживайте, Гин-сан, — наконец сказал Шинпачи и, видимо, попытался загладить: — Может быть, настоящим сокровищем на самом деле была наша дружба?  
— Какая грёбаная дружба?! — заорал Гинтоки и метко запустил Шинпачи в лоб стаканчиком, а затем в отчаянии схватился за волосы.  
Ну надо же, так глупо проворонить сокровище! Ведь в ту ночь он был совсем рядом, буквально в шаге. И почему он не додумался спуститься в люк сразу же?  
— Ешь торт, Гин-чан, не переживай так, — посоветовала Кагура.  
Гинтоки уронил голову на руки. Теперь точно всё пропало, от Мацудайры деньги ему не вернуть. И правда, кроме торта ничего больше не осталось. В расстройстве он схватил свой кусок торта и сунул в рот прямо целиком, но тут же почувствовал в нём что-то странное и явно несъедобное. Пришлось выплюнуть, и к его ужасу оказалось, что в торте…  
— Какого хрена в торте чьи-то трусы?!  
На столе среди ошмётков бисквита и крема вызывающе краснели женские стринги.  
Шинпачи мгновенно позеленел, а из спальни внезапно донеслось:  
— В рецепте говорилось, что в торт положено вложить частичку себя, и я решила, что это будет хорошей частичкой. Тебе же нравятся кружевные трусики?  
— Вон из моей спальни, извращенка! — рявкнул Гинтоки.  
Он сразу понял, кто мог такое придумать.  
— Мы, наверное, тоже пойдём, — сказал Кацура, так и не снявший противогаза.  
— Нет уж, Кацура, тебя я попрошу остаться! — грозно сказал Хиджиката, но Кацура уже рванул на выход с низкого старта.  
Хиджиката бросил блюдце с тортом и попытался бежать за ним, только в его состоянии это скорее было похоже на оздоровительный бег трусцой. Так или иначе, в гостиной осталась только троица из Йорозуи и Садахару.  
Гинтоки вздохнул. День рождения начинался так себе.  
— Ладно, пошли спать, — сказал он.  
Завтра он найдёт в своём шкафу Саччан, выкинет её и купит новый, нормальный торт. Шинпачи найдёт облепленное тортом окно и будет долго его отмывать и бухтеть, а Кагуре придётся часами гулять с Садахару, потому что после торта Отаэ он будет страдать желудком. Будет новый день, и они придумают новый план, как найти лёгкие деньги. Но их дружба останется неизменной, именно она действительно их главное сокровище.

  


  


  


  


****************************  
_Бонус :)_

Ночью, ранее:  
Полицейские сирены в клочья разорвали сонную тишину маленькой улочки. Огородник-любитель Ямада, путаясь в одеялах и простынях, вскочил с постели.  
— Наконец-то! — вскричал он.  
Его пятая жалоба на пропадающие из огорода овощи наконец заставила полицию приехать разобраться! Без служителей закона тут было не обойтись: исчезновение овощей было слишком загадочным. Никаких следов на грядках и рядом, кроме его собственных. Овощи будто просто испарялись или проваливались под землю! Конечно, полицейские могли бы уж и днём приехать, а не в такой час, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
— Иду, иду, — бормотал Ямада, от волнения не попадая в рукава тёплого пальто.  
В одних тапках он выскочил во двор, подбежал к калитке и увидел, как патрульные машины с мигалками резко тормозят у огороженного предупредительными знаками открытого люка. Из машин высыпали Шинсенгуми, в своих чёрных униформах напомнившие Ямаде тот неприятный случай, когда он разрезал большую тыкву, а оттуда наружу ринулись чёрные муравьи. Ямада тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать воспоминания, и поспешил к ним.  
— Уважаемый, вернитесь в свой дом, — сказал один из Шинсенгуми таким тоном, который на уважительную просьбу был совершенно не похож.  
Ямада удивился. Как это вернуться, а расследование краж с его огорода? Он схватил полицейского за рукав и настойчиво потянул.  
— Нет, пройдёмте! Вы должны сами посмотреть на место преступления!  
— Преступления? — полицейский нахмурился. — У вас что-то произошло?  
— Вы ещё спрашиваете! — всплеснул руками Ямада. — Я уже сколько раз писал жалобы в вашу контору, преступность совсем распоясалась! Половина моих овощей исчезла!  
— Здесь идёт операция по поимке террористов, нам не до вас! — резко ответил полицейский и так глянул на Ямаду, что ему стало жутко.  
Ну хорошо же! Ямада уйдёт, но так этого не оставит. Отбежав на безопасное расстояние, он обернулся.  
— Вот как?! Конечно, террорист вам важнее, чем честный гражданин! Чего ещё ожидать от полиции, которая просто тратит наши налоги! — крикнул он, юркнул в безопасность своего двора, захлопнул за собой калитку и задвинул засов.  
Ямада ещё долго не мог заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, лелея в душе горькую обиду и возмущение, которые собирался теперь лично высказать в районном полицейском участке, раз уж эти якобы служители закона имеют наглость игнорировать его письма. А по утру обнаружил пропажу нескольких особо крупных помидоров из теплицы. Завтракать привычно не хотелось, и Ямада, практически дымясь от ярости, сразу же отправился в участок требовать справедливости.  
Ямада жил один, без семьи, и поэтому некому было заметить, как он лунатит по ночам и объедает собственные же посадки.


End file.
